


Four Months

by SimplyEssa



Series: Spilling Red [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Heavy Angst, Insecure Lance (Voltron), M/M, Really mild fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Talk about Captivity, Theyve been lYING, This is vital to the storyline: I suggest you read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyEssa/pseuds/SimplyEssa
Summary: Lance smells bullshit.He goes to Hunk to confirm something.





	Four Months

**Author's Note:**

> soo  
> i ve had this idea since the start of this whole series  
> and  
> yeah  
> theyve been lying about something  
> the enxt part'll be out soon, just btw  
> ((this is set before the next part, but after the last part))

Lance was used to the warm pressure on his chest and stomach.

He was used to the black hair tickling his jaw.

He was used to the squirming Keith made whenever he had a nightmare.

He was used to the nightmares.

But he didn't understand why.

They had only been in the Galra's custody for less than a week. He knows what they did to Keith was terrible and scarring and traumatic, but it... it was only for a few days. Surely Keith was stronger than that.

Not that he's calling Keith weak! He's one of the strongest people he knows, but if they managed to break Keith in less than seven days...

He doesn't understand.

Keith is strong, and sure, the stuff he went through was terrifying, but a week?

Bullshit.

Keith was strong enough to handle a week.

The kid's basically as strong as Shiro, mind and body, and Shiro handled a year with barely any- Well. He doesn't know. He doesn't sleep with Shiro, but he should be able to notice if their leader hadn't gotten a full night of sleep or not.

The point is, Keith shouldn't be this scarred after a week.

They weren't telling him everything.

* * *

"Hunk?" Lance asked quietly, stepping into the lab Pidge and Hunk used. The lab was a room in between Green and Yellow's hangar, filled with unfinished gadgets and gizmos that Lance has yet to learn the use of. He knows that the thingamabob on the orange, glowing table is a weapon that can be used against the Galra, and it's finished, but Lance has kept them from using it because _Keith_ is part Galra, and he doesn't want to risk it. "You in here?"

He was met with silence. Then the clang of metal on metal. "Yep!" he answered, popping the p. He showed up seconds later, emerging from beneath a table full of wires and parts. "Whatcha need, buddy?"

Hunk was a blessing sent from God himself. Here Lance was, shirtless with red pyjama pants on, having just done it with Keith, and then slept, while Hunk was working on something to help them win this war during their entire break. Soot covered his left cheek, his headband was falling off, and his hair was sticking up in wild directions. How long had he been working on this project? "I... I had a conspira-?"

"Hello, Lance," Allura said, somewhere behind him, scaring the shit out of him. Lance screamed, covering his mouth with his left hand because Keith was still sleeping, turning on his heel with wide eyes. Allura was in her combat uniform, both hands over her mouth, her eyes filled with amusement. "I-I'm so-sorry," Lance glared at her while she doubled over in laughter, clutching her stomach.

"No you're not," he seethed, crossing his arms.

"I'm n-not," she agreed, between gasps of air.

Because he could hear Hunk's laughter, he ultimately decided that Hunk was sent from the Devil.

"Anyways," he hissed, turning to face Hunk again, who had rolled onto his side laughing. He ignored it, instead choosing to get revenge... later. He had questions first. "You said we were with the Galra for a week, right?"

Hunk and Allura immediately sobered. Allura walked in front of him, choosing to sit on an empty table with her ankles crossed. She braced her hands on the edge of the table. "That is correct," she answered, a dark look in her eyes.

Lance looked Hunk in the eye. If this was a lie, he would tell him. Hunk couldn't lie to Lance, not even if he wanted to. "Hunk?"

Hunk retreated his eyes, pursing his lips. He fiddled with the edge of his sleeve.

"Guys!" Lance threw his arms into the air. Did they lie to them? "How long were we gone for?"

"Buddy," Hunk met his eyes then, standing up from his spot on the floor. "Don't be mad, okay? We only lied because we figured Keith would be scared if he found out-"

"How. Long," Lance hissed, crossing his arms.

Allura folded her hands in her lap. She breathed out a sigh. "About seventeen... what do you call them? Weeks?"

Hunk rubbed the back of his head nervously. "You guys were gone for four months?"

"Four months," Lance repeated, rubbing his ears. "You mean to tell me tha-that they-"

Solemnly, Allura nodded while Hunk stared at the floor.

"Fuck you," Lance stormed out of the room.

"Lance, wait!"

* * *

By the time he reached his room, Allura had caught up to him.

"Lance, please, let me explain-"

"Princess, we were gone for four months," Lance hissed, voice low, careful not to wake Keith up. "What else is there to explain?"

"We thought Keith-"

"You thought Keith would be scared," Lance finished, crossing his arms. "Yeah. I heard."

"Would be more traumatized if he found out it were longer. If he believes he was only gone for a week, and all of that happened in a week, it would be beneficial to his well being that he didn't find out-"

"His well being?!" Lance shouted, but immediately lowered his voice. "Allura, he already thinks he's pathetic enough! He thinks hes weak because he couldn't handle a weeks worth of torture because Shiro put up with it for a year, and he's mostly fine. If he finds out it was four months, that will help his well being!"

"Lance, please. You must understand that this was for the best-"

"He tried to kill himself, Allura! It wasn't for the best!"

"There are memories he's not remembering. We downloaded the security footage of the torture sessions. I... I watched them. With no one else. I thought it would help if I knew what to keep him from when we visited planets-"

"You watched them?!"

"Yes. I think if he is to find out it was four months, some of the memories may return to him. It was entirely my call, Lance. I know it was wrong to keep this information from you, but I wish to keep Keith from as much harm as possible, just like you. Please, do not tell him."

Lance took blew out a long breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Fine," He hissed, placing his palm on the pad. The door opened with a swoosh. "But I'm still pissed off."

"Thank y-"

The door shut.

Lance sighed deeply, walking back to the bed. How could they keep this from him? He understands why they wouldn't have told Keith, but him? He could've helped with his panic attacks and nightmares better if they had told him it was four months.

God.

Four months.

They were gone for that long?

"Babe?" Keith mumbled sleepily, his eyes fluttering open slowly. He rolled over on the bed so his back was on the mattress. Lance sat down beside him, rubbing his scarred chest affectionately. All of it made sense now. Why he had so many scars, why he was so traumatized, why he got- "Wha's wron'?"

"Nothing," Lance smiled, laying beside the adorable boy. He was wearing one of Lance's old, oversized band t-shirts (one of the many shirts Lance brought with him. Yes, they managed to get a little shopping done, and yes, Keith got a blue beanie) and a pair of blue pyjama pants that had been rolled up to his ankles so he wouldn't trip on them. He was so tiny, it was adorable. He didn't fight it when Keith squirmed his way into his arms, tangling their legs together as he rested his head on Lance's chest. It was a normal thing now; Keith needed to know that his heart was still pumping and he was still breathing after he got killed. "Go back to sleep, baby," he kissed the top of his head, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

Four months.

They tortured this innocent, adorable boy for four months.

"'kay," and Keith was asleep again, warm breath fanning out onto Lance's stomach.

Lance smiled warmly, pulling the blanket up to Keith's shoulders.

He'd kill them all.

All of those fucking Galra.

Keith was his, and he would not be hurt again.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> sooo  
> yeah  
> hate me yet?  
> next part should be up soon :DD  
> (not betad, just btw)  
> OH!  
> and, i didnt write it, but at somepoint in the trip to earth, lance, keith and his mom had gone shopping  
> they now have more clothes, along with a few beanies because lance think keith is adorable with a beanie and his jacket on.  
> allura kinda just sprouted a bunch of words on the spot there, but yeah. they were ogne for four months, and thats the point  
> HURT KEITH IS A DRUG AND IM HIGH ON IT.


End file.
